User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Eleven
Other dimension With the bases computers tapped into the shuttle, Epsilon found the mainframe of the Element Rangers’ computers. Epsilon: What’s this? It seems some codes need to be downloaded onto our server. He quickly pressed in the digits on the panel before stepping away to a different console and taking the controls. Outside the base, the Element Shuttle rose from the ground to aid the two Megazords. Using its laser, the Element Shuttle fired a beam into the Globbor. Gary: Thanks Epsilon. Now, let’s do this. Void Star, Saber Crash! Alexander: Penta Element, Defense Strike! Buster: Five Star Laser, fire! While turned to the Element Shuttle, the Indigo Globbor felt the full force of two Megazord slashes striking down his back, followed by the laser blasts from the Five Star Megazord. The Globbor slowly turned around cackling with purple electricity before falling over in a massive explosion. Ken: Thanks Epsilon. You gave us the shot we needed. Epsilon: And that’s not all. I also found a code in that Element Shuttle that can help us quite a bit. Jacob: You mean the code that will get you access to central command? Epsilon: That would be the one. I already loaded it onto our servers and myself. We should be good to go. Gary: Then let’s not waste any more time. We need to get out of here before more show up. The Megazords disengaged and returned to their bases carrierzords. Once they were loaded in securely, the two then took off and headed back to Angel Grove. Reefside, California Bridge: We can’t let them get to the zords. If it takes every ounce of power at our disposal, they won’t win this battle. Delta Blasters! Roman, Clay, Z, and Syd: Delta Max Strikers! Sam and Nova: Lightning Mode! All seven rangers fired their weapons at the footsoldiers surrounding them. Unfortunately, more were coming in. Roman: Omega, Nova, go and try to help the Dino Rangers by getting the Brachiozord on it’s feet. We’ll try to give you cover until we can get out of here. Nova: We’re on it. With the Tyrannodrones advancing on them, the B-Squad opened fire on the mutations. With the cover fire, Sam and Nova ran at the Brachiozord while shifting the throttle on their Omega and Nova Morphers, thrusting them down once they had reached the side of the Carrierzord. Sam and Nova: Muscle Mode! Using their increased strength, they pushed the massive Zord off of its side and onto its feet, making it ready to aid the rangers. The Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords stood alongside the Dino Stegazord. Tommy: Man, am I glad to see you guys. Conner: Let me guess, more of Cruger’s team? Tommy: Yeah, their giving us enough cover, so let’s give them a hand. Trent: I’m sure we would love to, but the energy levels are too low to do anything. Tommy: You may have a point, but we still have Brachio. Load them up. The Megazords disengaged and ran at the Brachiozord’s now open hatches. The Styracozord ran full speed at the Brachiozord, detaching from the Megarover and running off to the side allowing it to roll into the front compartment, followed by the Pterazord. Once the Brachiozord lowered it head, the Stracozord quickly ran up the neck, followed by the Tricerazord and then the Stegozord, all three sinking into the back compartment. The Tyrannozord dashed into the side door as the Dragozord flew in behind it, all compartments sealing behind them. The cockpits of each zord then began to warp, merging into a central room, the orbs merging in front of Tommy. Ethan: Uh, Doctor O… was the Brachiozord able to do this before? Tommy: Not to my knowledge. I had just assumed it was like Titanus or Tor. I guess I just needed to get inside. Kira: How did you not know it had its own cockpit? I thought you were involved in making the zords. Tommy: Yes I did, but that doesn’t mean I know what they’ll look like. Now, let’s give Brachio the battle its been waiting for. Tommy threw his hands down on the black orb, bringing its functions to life. Now being energized, the Brachiozord’s neck and tail detached from the body, with the back case repositioning itself where the tail had been. The case spilt apart and opened, revealing a pair of humanoid legs, where a section of the lower legs folded out to form feet. Standing up, the Brachio-legs folded to the sides of the body as the compartments on the side opened up, a spare Brachio-head and neck extending out of the right, and the original reattaching to the left open compartment. Next, the frontal door opened up completely, folding out into a chest plate with the Dino Thunder insignia adorned on it. The head finally popped up, with the appearance of an amalgamation of a Roman Centurion and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger’s helmet. Tommy: Brachiozord, Battle Mode! B-Squad, you may want to take cover. Brachio Laser, fire! Both Brachio-mouths opened up, revealing two cannons. Surging with orange electricity, they let loose a powerful beam, striking all of the Tyrannodrones, Krybots, and Tryptoids, instantly disintegrating them into nothingness. Clay: Wow, now that’s one powerful zord. Z: I’m glad it’s on our side. ---- Inside the Delta Base, things were not going as well for Sky and Jake. Jake had managed to get a few good shots in, taking down 3 Orange-heads, 6 Blue-heads, and 15 regular Krybots, but was beginning to run low on energy and had begun striking them with the blunt side of the blaster. Sky on the other hand was striking them down, using the Shadow Saber at full charge, but there were hundreds to go. Sky: The rangers had better get in here soon, or we might not make it. Jake: As much as I dislike a negative attitude, I completely agree with you. Just keep fighting, no matter what. While they continued their battle, in the more secure sections of the base, Boom made his way to the Containment Card Detention Center. Boom: I sure hope this works. These guys are our only hope. Boom inserted the cards into the regeneration slot, causing the machine to come to life and bring five figures into sight. Atlantis The Temple began to step forth, each step causing a tremor along the ocean floor. With the minuscule earthquakes, the Phantom Ranger, the Aquitian Rangers, and the Battle Borgs staggered back and forth, trying to maintain balance. Zorlo: There’s only one way to beat this guy. Hit him with everything we’ve got. Aurico, I need the Ninja Blade. Aurico: Here. The Red Ranger tossed the sword over to the Phantom Ranger, who caught it and held it to the upper waters, causing the blade to shine. The Falconzord flew at the Temple monster, firing its missiles as it came in. Once the blasts made contact, the monster fell over in a massive thud, but not yet destroyed. Trey: Well Rangers, it’s our turn. Pyramidas, full power! The pyramid did the same as before, sending golden lightning to strike the fallen monster. Zorlo: One more strike and he’s history. Would you like to do the honors? Delphine: Most certainly. Tideus and Corcus: Ready position! Aurico: Attack mode! Delphine and Cestro: Launch sequence, now! Aurico jumped off of the Yellow and Black Rangers’ shoulders and onto the White and Blue Rangers’ crossed arms, which then propelled him in the desired direction. On a larger scale, the Battle Borgs were copying their motions, with the Red Battle Borg turning into a fireball just before flying through the monster, destroying it as the Borg returned to its robotic state. Zorlo (into communicator): Ardric, we’ve managed to find the Aquitian Rangers. We are now returning to base. Ardric: I’m afraid I cannot allow you to return just yet. With how fast Octomus is capturing rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers will be pulled in soon enough, and going to Mariner Bay sooner is the best plan. It’s better to not waste our time, correct. Trey: I understand, but where exactly should we post ourselves? Ardic: The Lightspeed Rangers’ Aqua Base is the best bet. Although it is totaled, it is close enough to shore that you can make it out of the water quickly to find them. Cestro: Well, I like that plan. Ardric: I knew you Aquitians would. Only problem is Trey, due to his physiology. Trey: I can deal with it. I’ll just stay in my Zord. Zorlo: And I will give the Aquitians the upgrades that they need for when the need arises. Ardric: Very good. Ardric out. Corinth City, Massachusetts Both teams of rangers pulled up to the garage base, sealing the doors behind them. They then proceeded to the lab doors, opening them within a meter’s standing distance. Summer walked over to the computer terminal, accessing the grid by typing Ziggy’s name in as the password. Thomson: So, how long are we expecting this to take? Gem: Well, depending on how many people we have working… Gemma: We could get done in no time. Rebecca: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get to work. Gem, Gemma, Rebecca, Dan, Flynn, and Chloe joined Summer at the computer terminals, Thomson handing each of them a USB drive to store each ranger’s information and give the rangers access to the airbase. Then, something began slamming the outer doors of the garage. The doors flew open, revealing the Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot, Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System, Pump Bot, Vat Bot, Gat Bot, Heat Bot, Saw Bot Generation 16, and Generation 5 Furnace Bot, along with a legion of Grinders. Dillon: Uh Guys, we’ve got trouble. Scott: Seal the door! We’re almost done. The doors to the lab slammed shut, holding a blast on the other side. With a threat looming over their heads, the rangers began working frantically to secure the matrix of all seven rangers. With the seven rangers working, Scott, Dillon, Ziggy, Thomson, and James stood ready at the door, with their morphers ready to battle the Attack Bots on the other side. ---- Up in the air, Joseph was blasting down Venjix Drones left and right. Before he could be ready for a second wave, a transmission came in from the base. Kat: Joseph, I’m afraid I have some bad news. Joseph: What is it, Dr. Manx? Kat: The Base has begun to be infiltrated by a horde of robots, most likely the enemies of the rangers that defended Corinth. Joseph: I’m on my way. The Mach Ranger didn’t waste any time as he turned the Megajet around, zooming in towards the Speed Base. ---- Jack ran through the halls, phasing through each wall he came across. Finally, he came across the Hammer Attack Bot and the Series 2 Rotor Bot. With a stern face, Jack reached to the back of his belt, grabbing a device similar to a Delta Morpher, except that the plate was white with red lettering and the top was colored silver. Jack: I’ve had enough of your guys. S.P.D. Emergency! Aquitar, 2004 Doggie: How much longer is this going to take us? Billy: It shouldn’t take much longer. Besides, you had the easy job. Doggie: I know, especially since there was only one weapon to make. Billy: I just need to finish calibrating this morpher. I don’t want to have the same problems that Jason had with the Gold Ranger powers years ago. Hayley: The two drone zords are complete now. I’m just working on your central zord now. Doggie walked off and opened a portal to view if the time stream was changing any more. Within minutes, both Billy and Hayley stepped out, both of their projects complete. Doggie: So, can we go now? Billy: Yes, we can. Without a proper link to the Morphing Grid, we needed to use the crystal of Aquitar to absorb the Power Coin energies and channel it through the Power Morpher. Splitting up the energy was the difficult part though. Hayley: And with the zords complete, I’d say we’re ready. Doggie held his morpher to the zords, transporting them inside the device. He then opened up a portal to the time stream and stepped through with both Billy and Hayley. Turtle Cove, Colorado, 2002 Octomus: Here we are, 2002. Ransik, Nadira, I want the two of you to head to Silver Hills. Miratrix, Sylar, Ninjakon, you shall stay here with me. With this, we can defeat two teams of rangers at once. Ransik: Yes, Master. Both mutants teleported away, leaving the others to fight the Wild Force Rangers. Silver Hills, Washington Eric: Wes, the road. Wes: Sorry, I was just thinking… Eric: You miss her, don’t you? Wes: Yeah. Eric: Don’t worry, I’m sure you and Jen will… wait, is that who I think it is? Ransik: Power Rangers, your time is up. Wes: Hey, that’s our line. Time for Time Force! Eric: Quantum Power! Both Rangers morphed in a flash of red light, transforming into the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger. The two ran at Ransik, with Chrono Sabers and Quantum Defender drawn. Before they could reach them however, Nadira jumped out and tackled Wes, leaving Eric to duel Ransik alone. Wes: Nadira, what the hell is going on? Nadira: Shut up and fight, ranger. You don’t have long. Eric: Ransik, what’s up with your face? I thought it changed to look like a regular human last time we saw you. Ransik: This is the way my master wishes me to be, and I shall not disappoint. Dark Source, Evil Force! The Knight Wolf armor flashed over him, the dark sword appearing in his free hand as well. Eric: Well that’s new. Quantum Defender, Freeze Strike Mode! Wes: Chrono Saber, Time Strike! Both rangers sent their attacks at the mutants, who simply raised their shields to repel the sword slashes. Both mutants ran at the dumbstruck rangers and sliced them down with their own blades. Before they could deliver the final blow however, they stopped, some crimson lightning cackling off of their heads. Ransik: Why are we doing this? The rangers are our allies. Nadira: I don’t know daddy, this doesn’t seem right. Wes: Eric, you getting this? Eric: A little, but I don’t really understand what’s going on. Willie’s Road House, Turtle Cove At the Road House, Merrick was practicing his pool shot while Willie was at the counter cleaning some glasses. All of a sudden, the door flew open, a gust of wind coming in and nearly throwing Merrick against the wall. Willie: Strong wind today. Merrick: Yeah, it is. I just remembered I have something very important to do. Merrick quickly gathered his things and headed out the front door, taking off to get to the Animarium. Meanwhile, the other rangers were sitting around having a meal. While they were finishing up their food, the sacred water erupted into a geyser, splashing to the rangers. They each put their food down and ran to the spring, looking in to see an image of four beings in a jungle landscape. Taylor: They’re on the Animarium. Cole: Well, let’s show them that they’re not welcome. All five: Wild Access! Once morphed, they ran to the location that they had seen in the sacred water. They quickly paired up with one of the villains: Cole with Octomus, Danny with Ninjakon, Max with Sylar, and Taylor and Alyssa with Miratrix. Cole: Who do you think you are? Octomus: I am Octomus, the master of the underworld, and the end of your tenure as guardians of the earth. Ninjakon: And we won’t stop until we’re finished with you. Just as Ninjakon was about to strike Danny using his saber, he received a blast to his back. He turned around to see where it had come from, only to see the Lunar Wolf Ranger riding in on his Savage Cycle with his Lunar Cue in hand. Merrick: I thought you guys could use some help. Alyssa: Finally, the gang’s all here. Ninjakon: Oh that does it, good just burns me up. The red ninja began to let out steam as he grew to the size of a Megazord, Octomus following suit. Sylar and Miratrix looked to the rangers, letting out a smirk. Miratrix: Well, time to give this a test run. Kunoichi Megazord! Sylar: Cyber Destroyer! The six zords appeared on the floating island, the Kunoichizords uniting into a cat-like version of the Ninja Megazord. With the four giants towering over them, the rangers drew out their Crystal Sabers, Merrick transforming his Lunar Cue into its break mode. Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, and Alyssa: Wild Force Megazord! Merrick: Predazord awaken! The eight zords rushed in from another location on the island, quickly uniting into the formations that the rangers had called for. As Merrick teleported into his cockpit, the others leapt into the air, landing on the Soul Bird, initiating the Soul Drive merge. Once the Soul Bird was set inside, the rangers picked up their Crystal Sabers again, inserting another set of crystals to call the Gorilla, Rhino, Armadillo, and Bear zords and combine them into the Kongazord Striker Mode, giving them one more to aid in the battle. Octomus: Entertain them. I’ll handle the big one. Sylar: Yes master, it shall be done. The Cyber Destroyer went up to the Wild Force Megazord, striking it with its arm, followed by a blast from its chest laser, sending it flying into a mountain. The Kunoichi Megazord rushed at the Kongazord, which tried to use its punching technique, missing as the Kunoichi swiftly sidestepped the hit and delivered its own, sending the Kongazord to the ground. Ninjakon: Well Ranger, now it’s just you and me. Merrick: You may have taken down the others, but I won’t lose, no matter what. Revolver Phantom! The Predazord rushed at the red ninja, spinning its staff as it closed in. Once it had reached its target, Ninjakon quickly slammed the sheath part of his lance down on the Gator Staff, jamming it into the ground and stopping the Megazord. With a clear target, Ninjakon used the blade end to slash the Predazord across the chest, sending it to the ground. While his minions disposed of the rangers, Octomus made his way to the core of the island, thrusting his staff into the ground and sending his dark spell all over and affecting the rangers and the Wildzords. Octomus: Well, our work is done. And now rangers, I bid you adieu. The four villains disappeared through their dark magic portals as another portal opened up beneath the Animarium, taking in the Island and every being on it. Down in the city, the villains were proud of their handiwork, that is, except for Octomus, who was sensing that his hold over Ransik and Nadira was breaking. Silver Hills Wes: So what you’re saying is that a demonic octopus from the shadow world who is going through time and capturing every ranger, including Jen and the others, is manipulating the two of you? Ransik: That is correct, as hard to believe as it is. Nadira: We have next to no control over our own actions. Eric: Then why did you stop when you got to us? Ransik: It must be because we no longer see you as our enemies. Our perception of you managed to break the spell. As the mutants were filling the rangers in, red electricity surged around their head, causing the two to scream in excruciating pain. Before Wes and Eric could react, Ransik grew to the size of a Megazord as five humanoid-cat-like zords and a mechanical black horse appeared. Ransik and Catastros united into the Centaurus Wolf Megazord as the Geishazords united into the Geisha Megazord, with Nadira piloting the construct. Wes: We can’t let this happen to them. Eric: I know, and there just seems to be one way out of this for them. Snap them out of it. Q-Rex, arise! At Eric’s call, the Quantasaurus ran into battle the two giants. Wes: That’s good Eric, but I think the Q-Rex is going to need some help. Time Force Megazord, online! Wait, something’s not right. Wes tried establishing a link to 3001, but it wasn’t working. Something was preventing him from contacting Time Force all together. Eric: Remember Wes, they already took out Time Force and everyone between them and us. For all we know, the earth at that point is ruled by orgs, ninjas, dinosaurs, alien conquerors, dark wizards, pirates, bestial dragons, and a new Machine Empire. Wes: How… How did you even come up with that? Eric: I don’t know, and at this point, all I want to do is win. Wes: Right. I may not have access to a Megazord, but I do have this. Time Jet! Wes jumped into the air, landing on the aircraft he had summoned. Flying at Ransik, he opened fire, blasting the warrior with a barrage or lasers. As the Centaurus Wolf Megazord turned around, the Red Ranger had managed to zip onto the shoulder without notice to his location. He shrunk the jet down and held it in blaster formation, trying to form a weak spot for the Q-Rex to attack while he remained discrete. Eric: Q-Rex, transform! The dinosaur zord did as it was told, pulling back and taking its humanoid formation. The Megazord charged at the Geisha Megazord, delivering a swift flying punch to the stomach. After this attack, the Geisha Megazord drew out its Fan Blade. Eric, on the ground, scoffed at the weapon, having the Q-Rex fire missiles on its opponent, at which the fan opened up and swept the missiles back to where they had come from, sending the Q-Rex Megazord down on impact. Wes: Eric, listen, Ransik is open for an attack. Take it while you can. Eric: Got it. Max Blizzard, online! The Q-Rex sat up, facing the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Once its lasers where powered, it fired them off, sending the blast directly at the shield on the chest. On impact, the incisions that Wes had made lit up all over the shield, the energy disengaging the combination. As Wes flew to the Geisha Megazord, the normal-sized Ransik fell in front of the Time Jet, slashing a portal open that the Red Ranger could not avoid. Eric: Ransik, you’d better bring him back now. Ransik: Ransik isn’t here at the moment, but if you’d like to see your partner again, I could gladly arrange that. Ransik, being telepathically controlled by Octomus, ran at the Quantum Ranger, clashing blades with him as the Geisha Megazord neared the Q-Rex Megazord, Fan Blade coursing with dark energy. Ransik and Nadira: Dark Magic Strike! Both warriors brought their swords down, sending the Q-Rex and the Quantum Ranger into the time stream following Wes and the Time Jet. Octomus/Ransik: Now to bring these two back for tweaking. I almost lost them to the rangers they consider friends. Other dimension, Command Center Ardric: There’s a surge of energy in Silver Hills and in Turtle Cove. Time Force, I’m sending you for this one. Alex: Ardric, which squad is going where though? Ardric: Well Alex, I want you and B-Squad to get to Turtle Cove and meet up with the Wild Force Rangers. Jen, you and A-Squad should get to Silver Hills. Now please, hurry. Jen: Right, ready? Time Force: Ready! TIME FOR TIME FORCE! The nine rangers ran out of the door, morphing in flashes of their respective colors as they stepped foot onto the tram taking them to the zord bay. As the two ships left, the Overdrive, Mystic Force, Stratoforce, Project Aether, Element Collision, and Cyber Force Rangers pulled in. Back in the Power Chamber, Ardric was rummaging through, collecting communications devices for when they would be needed. Blue Bay Harbor, California The Solar Force Rangers flew into the city, looking for any sign of the Ninja Storm and Samurai Rangers, coming across the Storm Megazord, Samurai Thunder Megazord, and the Mammothzord. John: Tyler, you come with me. Jacob, if we want to get out of here faster, find the Samurai Rangers. Jacob: Right. John and Ty ran out of the room to the zord bay, John taking the Solar Eagle and Ty taking the Solar Bison. The Sky Jaguar’s ports then opened, the two zords flying out and combining into the Grand Solar Zord and landing next to the zords as the Sky Jaguar flew to the other side of the city to get the Samurai Rangers Ty: Alright Ninja Storm Rangers, we’re here now. All that we need is for you to cooperate with us on this matter and we can get out of here faster. Shane: And who exactly are you? John: We are the Solar Force Rangers. Please, I’m getting a feeling that we won’t have to long until the enemy shows up. The Megazords shot up from the ground after delivering a punch to the ground, regaining their footing. The Samurai Thunder Megazord then separated into the Thunder and Samurai Star Megazords as the four went over to the Mammoth, pushing it up from its side to its feet. On the other side of the city, the Sky Jaguar landed at the bayside, the Blue Ranger getting out to aid the Samurai Rangers. As the Solar Force Ranger approached them, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia drew their Spin Swords, getting into a defensive position. Jacob: Rangers, I’m so glad that I found you. Kevin: Stop right there. How do we know we can trust you? Antonio: At ease Rangers. He approached us without a weapon, so I doubt he has any intention to harm us. Before they could get formalities out of the way, a legion of Kelzaks and Kelzak Furies appeared and attacked the rangers, Jayden emerging from his cockpit to aid his team in the battle. Off in the distance, giant Moogers emerged and began to give the other rangers trouble. Jacob: Guys, there’s too many of them. I need your zords fast. Jayden: You need our zords, fine. Here’s the Shark, Tiger, and Bull. Jacob: Wow, your zord system is small. Mike: The preferred term is compact. Antonio: Rangers, you’ll need to rely on your primary zord power for this battle. Speaking of which, we need to get to them. The Samurai Rangers dove under the hordes of Kelzak blades, evading every slash between them and the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear, and Ape zords in their miniaturized emblem forms as well as LightZord. With the zords retrieved, they charged the machines with their Samurai Power, sending them through the crowd to the Blue Solar Ranger, along with the remainder of their Zord discs. Antonio set his Barracuda Blade Disk onto his Barracuda Blade, separating it into Dual Mode, as the others set their primary animal Samurai Discs onto their Spin Swords. Mia: Hurry back, we’ll need those soon enough. Jacob: You’ve got it. Jacob ran towards the Sky Jaguar, only to be blocked by three Kelzaks. With the Samurai Discs inside LightZord and the Foldingzord emblems on his belt, he took the LightZord’s arms and swatted the Kelzak blades out of his way and striking the footsoldiers down. Making it in, he sealed the door behind him and rushed to the control panel, first setting the seven disks into the drive and downloading the codes as the six rangers fought outside. Off in the distance, the other rangers had problems of their own. Dustin: Dude, what are these things? John: According to the history databanks, they’re Moogers, creatures from the Sanzu River fought by the Samurai Rangers. They are stronger than the garden variety Kelzak, but we can still beat them. As the Grand Solar Zord charged with the Solar Saber drawn, the Storm Megazord followed, wielding the Serpent Sword. Next was the Thunder Megazord with the Spin Blade and The Samurai Star Megazord carrying the Bee Spinner. Mariner Bay, California, 2000 Inside the Aquabase, the rangers were relaxing after their latest battle with Treevil, Miss Fairweather and Captain Mitchell not too far away. Then, a tear in the space-time continuum opened, the seven observing what was going on, as Doggie, Hayley, and Billy stepped out, looking to the rangers. Doggie: Rangers, I’m afraid that the largest threat imaginable is coming. The rangers, as well as their mentor and technical support, looked at each other in silence, dumbfounded not only by this prophecy, but also by the talking blue dog in the room. To BeContinued… Category:Blog posts